


Peanut Butter Apple Slices

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol answers the door to an unwanted visitor.





	Peanut Butter Apple Slices

Rindy picked up an apple slice dipped with peanut butter in the kitchen and stared at the back of her mother speaking to a man dressed up in a long black robe holding onto a bible. Rindy chomped the tip of the apple slice and chewed its sweetness. She stared boredly once Carol dismissed the priest and closed the door on him.

Carol was coming back with a disgruntled look on her face with a prayer pamphlet in her hands. She tossed the religious information into the trash bin where it belonged. Rubbing the back of her neck, she moved towards the fridge and grabbed a cream soda. Rindy grabbed another apple slice and licked the peanut butter off with her tongue.

“Who was at the door?” Therese called down from upstairs. Seconds later, she descended the stairs in a plaid shirt and denim capri slacks.

“Father Edgar,” Carol grumbled. “He came here to ask me if I have been saved today?” 

Therese stared at her and blinked. Carol took a mighty swig of her soda and rolled her eyes. “I told him, “You won’t be, if you don’t get off my welcome mat’!” 

“Did you actually say that?” Therese couldn’t help hide the pleasure and astonishment in her voice. She smiled with Carol walking towards her, slipping both her arms around the younger woman’s waist.

“Something like it,” Carol purred. She now leaned over and Therese pecked her on the lips.

“No kissies!” Rindy cried, slapping her hands over her eyes at the table.

The women giggled, but clung onto each other. There was still love in their eyes and in their hearts. Nobody, not a priest or even a four-year-old could change that for them.


End file.
